


Colección de one-shot || Marissonshipping.

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marissonshipping, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de varios one-shot sobre la pareja Alain x Mairin (Marissonshipping) de Pokémon Strongest mega evolution.<br/>*Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad Game freak, etc, tampoco los personajes aqui presentes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando tu mano toque la mía

**Author's Note:**

> Serán 10 one-shot.

 

**Cuando tu mano toque la mía (AllanxManon)**

 

El sol brillaba con tanta intensidad ese día, dejando el cielo completamente despejado, sin ni una sola nube para dar sombra, por suerte una tenue brisa refrescaba a quienes caminaban por ese sendero.  El camino de tierra se extendía a lo largo de un paisaje interminable, pero al subir esa colina de más adelante seguramente se vería algo más.

Manon, una novata entrenadora pokémon, de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones claros,  caminaba alegremente junto a su pokémon.

—  Chespie, Mira, después de esta colina veremos la ciudad—Dijo apuntando a lo alto con una sonrisa, su Chespy gruño en aprobación y alzó sus patitas. Manon corrió hasta la cima— ¡Vamos Chespie!

Gritó emocionada la joven corrió colina arriba y detrás de ella su Chespie preocupado de que la chica no se callera, como siempre. Al llegar a la cima Manon vio a lo lejos una ciudad, una gran y hermosa ciudad.

— ¡Alan! ¡Mira, estamos cerca! —Gritó Manon alzando las manos exageradamente, el nombrado estaba subiendo la colina tranquilo y apenas miró a la chica. — ¡Me adelantare!

Volvió a gritar y giró sobre sus talones para correr colina abajo pero como siempre de alguna manera extraña se tropezó con la nada y calló rodando por la colina hasta chocar con unos arbustos.

— ¡Manon! —Gritó Alan y se apresuró a subir la colina, vio como Chespie bajaba apresurado y lo siguió hasta los arbustos donde se veía apenas la boina de la chica. —Manon, ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Alan? aquí—Dijo asomando la cara y sus manos, tenía rasguños en toda la cara y hojas entre su pelo—Estoy atorada.

—Ven dame tu mano—Dijo Alan extendiéndole la suya, Manon la tomo y fue jalada para salir de los arbustos. — ¿Estás bien?

—Si gracias—contestó sacando algunas hojas de su pelo, miró a su alrededor buscando su boina, cuando Chespie se la acercó— Oh, gracias también a ti Chespie.

El pequeño pokémon gruño de felicidad, el chico se paró y le dio espacio, Manon tomo su boina y trato de pararse, pero en el momento en que movió la rodilla se resintió, soltando la boina y llevando ambas manos a la pierna afectada.

—Itte…—Susurro cerrando sus ojos por el dolor, subió su pantalón hasta dejar al descubierto la herida en su rodilla que comenzaba a sangrar cada vez más.

—Estás herida, haber, quédate quieta, hay que limpiarla—Dijo Alan sentándose en el suelo.

—Tranquilo, tengo vendas y desinfectante en mi mochila—Manon se apresuró a sacar las cosas. Pero Alan la detuvo.

—Yo tengo, así que deja  de  moverte—De su banano saco algodón y un frasco, acomodo la pierna de Manon sobre las suyas, humedeció el algodón con alcohol. —Te dórela solo un poco…

— ¿E-Eh? N-no… Alan… Y-Yo lo hago sola—Trato de detenerle pero el chico tomo la boina de Manon y se la puso tapándole el rostro hasta la mitad, la chica llevo sus manos a su boina y la acomodo inflando sus mejillas en señal de que estaba molesta.  Alzó la vista y al conectarla con la del chico sus mejillas se ruborizaron lenta y notoriamente.

Alan, ese chico serio que solo pensaba en su objetivo, estaba mirándola con una pequeña, minúscula, imperceptible y casi invisible sonrisa. Y en ese mismo instante ella quedo sorprendida. El chico termino de limpiar la herida y vendó la pierna con cuidado, bajo la atenta mirada de Manon y su silencio.

—Ya está, aunque será mejor que la revise alguien más cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, por si acaso—Dijo y se paró del suelo, sacudiendo sus pantalones oscuros, miro a la chica que aún estaba en el suelo sin hablar— Manon… ¿Puedes caminar?

—A-Ah… Mmmm… E-Eso creo—Trato de pararse pero volvió a tocar suelo, se rio algo nerviosa y avergonzada— Al parecer no…

Alan suspiró cansado se arrodilló dándole la espalda a Manon y puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—Sube, te llevare.

Manon miró su espalda, aún sonrojada y sorprendida, pero al segundo saltó sobre la espalda del chico, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, sintió como los brazos de su compañero de viaje se acomodaban junto a sus piernas. Ella estaba feliz, sentía el calor de Alan, y era muy cómodo.

— ¿Vas bien? — Le pregunto Manon sonriendo involuntariamente.

—Sí, no pesas nada—Le contestó Alan comenzando a caminar, a su lado les siguió Chespie, que no perdía detalle de lo que hacía su entrenadora. 

El sol ya quería ocultarse en el horizonte, la tarde estaba cayendo lentamente. Ambos continuaron su camino en silencio.

Pero la mente de Manon era una tormenta, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír? Alan solo estaba siendo amable, sólo siendo amable con la única persona… chica que viajaría con él. Con su única compañera de viaje, o eso era pensar más de lo necesario, su mente estaba divagando más de lo que ella quisiera. Inconscientemente dejo su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Alan, quería ocultar el calor de sus mejillas. Que nadie notara ese color en su cara, ni esa tonta sonrisa que no sabía su razón y no quería irse de su rostro.

 — ¿Manon? —Pregunto el chico al sentir los cabellos rojizos de la chica entre su cuello y oreja, pero ella no contestó— Manon, ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? N-No pasa nada—Contestó rápidamente levantando su cabeza, tratando de actuar normal.

—Estabas muy callada, eso es raro— Dijo, mientras acomodaba a Manon en su espalda.

—tú siempre estas callado—Le contesto la chica, sonando molesta pero aun no tejaba de sonreír ¿Por qué?

—Pero tú eres la ruidosa del grupo— Habló el chico.

—No soy ruidosa, solo conversadora—le aclaró Manon hundiendo la cabeza en su espalda.

—Y parece que haces un monólogo—continuó hablando el chico aguantando las ganas de reír.

— ¡Allan! —Le reto la novata,  levantando su cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Allan comienza a reír suavemente, sorprendiendo a Manon que quedo en silencio, solo escuchando su risa. Hasta que cerca de ellos estaba el centro pokémon, el chico paró de reír.

—Estamos cerca.

—Buu estaba muy cómoda arriba de ti—Dijo Manon bromeando.

—Pues lo siento pero el viaje termino—Le contestó Allan llegaron a la puerta del centro pokémon y el chico bajo a Manon de su espalda— Creo que ya podrás caminar sola.

La novata tocó el suelo con sus pies y se pudo mantener en pie sola unos segundos hasta que su rodilla se resintió por la caída, doblándose, casi cae de rodillas al suelo, pero Alan la tomó de un bazo para balancear su cuerpo y que no terminara en el suelo.

— ¿Aún no? —Pregunto algo preocupado.

— Al parecer no —Contestó Manon, reincorporándose. La mano de Alan dejó su brazo y tomo su mano. Lo que hiso una reacción química en su rostro, instantánea, se enrojecieron, el simple contacto de su mano con la suya le puso de los nervios. Retiró su mano de inmediato, antes de que se diera cuenta— No importa, ya no duele, entremos.

Camino rápidamente dentro del centro pokémon, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, a su lado entro Chespie mirándola preocupada por la reacción de su entrenadora.

Alan quedo algo desconcertado por eso, ella no era así de esquiva, miro su mano pensando que tal vez había algo en ella, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Entonces ¿Por qué?

La tarde y la noche pasaron sin mucho que destacar, solo Manon esquivando contacto visual con Alan. La mañana llegó y el sol con fuerza se colaba por las ventanas del centro pokémon. La enfermera como siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los entrenadores que la necesitaran.

Todo _normal_.

El par de entrenadores y Chespie estaban listos para partir, continuar su viaje. Salieron del centro pokémon con el sol iluminando su camino.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? —Preguntó Allan repentinamente.

—Bien, es solo una caída, de las de siempre—Contestó Manon con una sonrisa.

Al parecer todo estaba en orden nuevamente, el chico se calmó, la verdad se había asustado, no… no era un susto, más bien una incomodidad muy pequeña sobre el extraño comportamiento de Manon ayer por la tarde, nunca creyó que la joven novata esquivara su mano.

— Me alegro—Dijo el chico, miró de reojo a la novata.

Ella estaba mirando su mano, la miraba y desviaba la mirada, sus labios trataban de decir algo pero se arrepentían y quedaban en silencio, incluso parecía que re retaba a ella misma por los que estaba cruzando por su cabeza. Allan se miró la mano como buscando que algo extraño hubiera en ella.

— ¿Pasa algo con mi mano? —Preguntó por fin el chico cansado de ello. La joven se puso de los nervios de la nada-para Allan- tartamudeo un poco antes de decir una frase seguida.

— ¡N-No tiene nada de malo!, No es nada…. ¡Olvidalo! —Gritó lo último alarmada, el chico se extrañó, volvió a mirar su mano, pero la bajo para dejar de lado el tema.

Manon volvió a mirar esporádicamente la mano de Allan pero más disimulado, aunque no lo suficiente, pues lo notó. Las manos de la chica se abrían y cerraban en las correas de su mochila constantemente. La joven sentía que sus manos comenzaban a hormiguear, no las podía dejar quietas y ya hace rato que no decía palabra, lo que no ayudaba a que se olvidara de la sonrisa que Allan le había regalado ayer, ni escuchar su suave risa, mucho menos la amabilidad que mostro con ella.

_¿Podría ser que solo con ella…?_

La mano de Allan se estiró como invitando a que Manon la tomara con la suya, la novata se extraño, subió la mirada pero él no le miraba, más bien miraba al otro lado, ella bajó los hombros y su mano viajó a tomar la mano de Allan con fuerza.

Él le miro repentinamente, pero su cara comenzó a enrojecer lentamente al ver la iluminada sonrisa que le regalo Manon.

— ¡Descubramos todos los secretos sobre la mega evolución! —Dijo apretando la mano de Allan a lo que recibió un apretón del chico y una sonrisa casi imperceptible de él.

Manon comenzó a correr aun sosteniendo su mano para que el chico le siguiera, estaban a pocos pasos del siguiente pueblo, aunque eso ahora no importara mucho.  


	2. El beso de la suerte (One-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain tiene una racha de derrotas y Mairin esta algo preocupada por eso, pero conoce un método infalible para las malas rachas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ni Pokémon, ni estos personajes me pertenecen, pues si así fuera esto realmente pasaría en la serie*

**El beso de la suerte**.

Desde hace un tiempo Alain tenía una extraña racha de mala suerte, en cada batalla que tenía solía costarle mucho más conseguir las victorias, e incluso, en ocasiones,  ni si quiera estaba cerca de conseguir ganar. Pero no entendía que estaba fallando, bueno, no era que no entendiera era que no quería admitir que en su mente ya no estaban solo las batallas contra las megas, sino que había un rostro, un dulce rostro que se había metido en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo y que con su voz aguda le acallaba el razonamiento. Alain no quería admitir que la pelirroja se había metido tanto en su cabeza.

Mairin se había dado cuenta, notaba las derrotas consecutivas de Alain, y notaba su frustración ante eso, y ella no podía hacer mucho pues no comprendía cual era el problema.

Ella no sabía que era el problema.

Así que se comprometió a animar a Alain antes, durante y después de una batalla sea cual sea su resultado.

A los pocos días, se toparon con el entrenador de un Mega-Gallade Y como siempre antes de que el chico dijese "Hola" le reto a una batalla. Mairin noto el nerviosismo del chico aunque a simple vista se viera como siempre, y segundos antes de que comenzara la batalla ella se acercó para darle ánimos.

—Alain, ¡Mucha suerte!—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, ahora ponte en un lugar seguro, ya sabes cómo son estas batallas—Le agradeció el chico,  pero antes de que se diera cuenta la mano de la pelirroja tomo su bufanda y la jalo hacia abajo, como él estaba pensando en la batalla solo se dejó llevar.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió sobre su mejilla los labios de Mairin, apenas si enfoco la mirada para ver como ella le soltaba y echaba a correr alejándose del campo de batalla.

_¿Le había besado?_

— ¿Ya podemos comenzar?—pregunto el entrenador que ni cuenta se había dado.

Alain parpadeo un segundo y puso su atención en la batalla. Con más confianza y decisión que hace unos segundos.

—Charizard—envió a su pokémon tipo fuego al combate como siempre, mientras el otro enviaba a un Gallade, no se dieron de rogar, los golpes volaron de inmediato, hasta que ambos Mega-Evolucionaron y la batalla fue de velocidad y precisión. Y como si fuera poco, Alain ordenaba con gran habilidad la batalla. Al cabo de un par de poderosos ataques el mega-Gallade cayó derrotado ante el trabajo en equipo de Alain y su Mega-Charizard.

El chico se acercó a su pokémon para felicitarle, mientras el otro entrenador guardaba a su Gallade.

—Fue suerte— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Como digas— rio levemente Alain.

—Si yo hubiera recibido un beso de buena suerte de mi novia, también habría ganado—se excusó.

—Ella no...

— ¡Alain eso fue increíble!—Grito Mairin acercándose corriendo de donde se resguardaba, detrás de ella Chespy fijándose que no se cayera por la prisa que llevaba.

Pero es que era parte de ella caerse, así que mientras bajaba esa colina pequeña sus pies se enredaron con el aire, precipitándose de cara a la hierba.

Casi al segundo es que ella tropezó Alain corrió en su ayuda, fue un acto reflejo, claro no era la primera vez que pasaba, extendió sus brazos segundos antes que la joven tocara suelo, el chico cayo sentado en la hierba con ella encima.

—Ahh... —suspiro Mairin, aliviada de no haber caído, levanto la vista y con una sonrisa desinteresada dijo— Felicidades.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el chico.

—Sip, gracias—contesto con simpleza, mientras se levantaba, miro a su pokémon y este salto a sus brazos—estoy bien, estoy bien.

— ¿Decías?—dijo el otro entrenador alzando una ceja divertido. Alain frunció el ceño, el entrenador elevo las manos para que el chico se calmara—Buena batalla.

El entrenador del Gallade se marchó antes de que el chico le golpeara o peor, lo carbonizara con su Charizard.

—Espantaste al pobre—Señalo la chica divertida.

—él se lo busco—contesto serio.

—Creo que tienes problemas para relacionarte con la gente—Rio ella.

—No me gusta la gente—Contesto él.

Mairin hiso un puchero en reproche rodando los ojos.

—No es que la odies, sino, yo no estaría viajando contigo— Aseguro ella.

El chico le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar pensar que ella se había pegado a el obligándolo a viajar juntos, dejo escapar un suspiro, ganándose la atención de la chica y su pokémon.

—Gracias por lo de antes—dijo de pronto, ella enrojeció levemente y ajusto el agarre de su pokémon.

—Ah... No sé de qué hablas— contesto ella desviando la mirada, Chespy rio por el nerviosismo de su entrenadora.

—Hablo del beso, el beso en la mejilla que tú me diste—Alzo la voz el chico mirando divertido como el rostro de su acompañante enrojecía cada vez que decía beso.

—N-No tienes por qué decirlo así—Le grito ella, apretando más al pobre Chespy.

La risa de Alain fue instantánea después de ese grito, Mairin observo como se burlaba de ella.

—Mooh~—Se quejó dándole un golpecito en el brazo para que la dejara en paz.

—Vale, de todas formas gracias—El chico dejo de reírse dejando solo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—D-De nada...—susurro ella sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para llegar antes del atardecer a centro pokémon de la siguiente ciudad, la batalla les había entretenido más de lo planeado, aunque su última victoria le había puesto de buen humor, aún hay una cosa en su cabeza zumbando como un Beedril, ese beso en la mejilla que Mairin le había dado, ¿Realmente había ganado por su esfuerzo? O tal vez, ¿ese beso había sido su buena suerte?

—Ahora que lo pienso—Susurró el chico, ganándose la atención de la pelirroja— Me robaste un beso—Sentencio cruzándose de brazos enfocando su mirada en ella.

El rostro de Mairin se volvió tan rojo como una manzana ¡Por qué lo decía así de simple!, ¿Le había robado un beso? ¡Claro que no!, solo le había deseado suerte… invadiendo su espacio personal…

— ¿Qué?... Y-yo no te robe nada—Le respondió ella alarmada.

—Claro que sí— dijo él.

— S-solo fue para darte suerte—Se excusó.

— Eso no quita el hecho de que tu

— ¡Ya entendí! —Grito ella tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. _¡Por que dice “beso” tan tranquilo!_

Alain comenzó a reír, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Mairin dando unas leves palmaditas sin parar de reír, pero ella no quitaba las manos de su cara, estaba muy avergonzada ahora como para que el color de su cara se fuera.

— Ya… deja de molestarme—Se quejó Mairin quitando sus manos de su rostro.

— No te enojarás por eso, o ¿sí? — Le pregunto aguantando la risa.

— Oh callate—Ella se cruzó de brazos.

El simplemente sonrió.

—Muy bien, pero—el chico se acercó al rostro de Mairin de pronto depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla— Quiero estar a mano — susurró alejándose de ella y comenzando a caminar.

Ella se quedó pasmada en su lugar, su mente había quedado completamente en blanco.

¡Por qué rayos había hecho eso Alain!

— ¿Te quedarás ahí o vendrás conmigo? —Escuchó decir al chico que estaba unos pasos más adelante mirándola con su típico rostro serio y maduro que suele mostrar a todo el mundo.

— I-Iré—Contestó ella comenzando a caminar a su lado— A-Ahora tú me robaste un beso…

—No es así, estamos a mano—Contesto secamente.

Mairin infló sus mejillas en un puchero, Chespy a su lado le imitó.

Alain le miró de reojo sonriendo levemente, ella era muy divertida, sus múltiples reacciones, su actitud de niña que trataba de ser más madura en ocasiones, cuando se tropezaba con la nada, todo en ella era divertido ante los ojos de Alain, divertida y linda…

Fue cuando se detuvo en seco de caminar, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? _¿Divertida? ¿Linda? ¡¿Enserio había pensado que era linda?!_

—Alain—Le interrumpió Mairin— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada.

—Estabas frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre—Señalo ella sonriendo divertida.

El chico le miro con recelo, ¡Ella era la culpable! Dejo escapar un suspiro remeciendo su cabeza un poco.

Debía de dejar de pensar tonterías y concentrarse, en la siguiente ciudad habrían más entrenadores, seguro, además de que su racha de derrotas se había terminado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No?
> 
> Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado estos minutos de lectura que les dí n.n
> 
> bueno, bueno, como sea. espero que estén bien, besos y abrazos <3


	3. Las molestas caídas de Mairin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairin tiene un habito muy molesto para Alain, se cae siempre, no sería tan malo para el entrenador si no fuese por cierto detalle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tercer one-shot? Sí. ¿Van a ser 20? Así es-nya. 
> 
> Utilicé un estilo de escritura "algo" diferente, casi es un experimento para que no sea tan repetitivo todo.

** Las molestas caídas de Mairin **

 

Mairin es una entrenadora algo novata, alegre, infantil, preocupada, solidaria pero sobre todo... Torpe. En un principio era gracioso, que la chica se cayera al suelo tropezando con la nada, pero luego comenzó a ser molesto, no por el hecho de que cayera, sino, porque se caía en malos momentos. Oh por lo menos eso pensaba Alan, y lo pensó casualmente cuando comenzaron a viajar con Steven.  Sólo casualidad.

La pequeña, mientras caminaba y conversaba con el campeón solía tropezar, pero, antes de caer de lleno al suelo era alcanzada por los brazos de Steven que volvían a poner de pie.

Y el suave Gracias, acompañada por la melodiosa risa nerviosa que hacia Mairin mientras se apartaba de los brazos del campeón de Hoenn ponía los pelos de punta al entrenador.

_Sin razón aparente_

Un día cualquiera, Alain tenía una batalla contra el entrenador de un mega-pidgeot, el potente batido de las alas del pokémon mando una ráfaga de viento hiso que el mismo Charizard se moviera de su lugar.

Alain al ver eso giro su rostro para ver si Mairin, con lo porfiada que era, seguramente estaría cerca para ver su batalla, pero para su alivio ella estaba siendo sostenida por Steven quien no dejaba que la chica saliese volando con la fuerza del ataque. 

Aunque segundos después eso le provoco un malestar, no por el hecho de que el campeón la salvara si no por el hecho que en vez días quitar a la novata del peligro del campo de batalla él la abrazara sin más.

 _¡Tendría que haberla sacado de ahí!_  Pensó el chico pero volvió a concentrarse en la batalla. Al final y declarando otra victoria para el entrenador, la joven con una sonrisa dulce se le acerca.

"Felicidades, Alain”

Y ocultando su alegría por ver una sonrisa dirigida a él solamente, con su rostro de chico-serio, le contesta:

"Gracias"

Seguido de eso la joven mira a Steven, con una sonrisa parecida a la que le había dado a Alain.

"Gracias por salvarme, Steven"

"Cuando lo necesites, Mairin"

Le contesto con una sonrisa cortes el campeón, terminando de confirmar las sospechas de Alain que ni si quiera sabía que tenía.

No es que Alain estuviera preocupado por algo, o por que creyera que la joven era más importante para el de lo que pensaba. No, Solo era, algo que a él no le agradaba.

Solo eso.

Y como aparecieron esos pensamos él los borró de su cabeza. Aunque sea por el resto del día.

Otro día,  otra caída de la joven y a pesar de que Alain sonrió ante el puchero que hiso Mairin, la borro enseguida cuando fue ayudada por Steven, y la chica volvía a sonreír nerviosa, tomando su mano y levantándola del suelo.

Pero hubo algo diferente, la joven una vez estuvo parada y agradeció la ayuda del campeón, miro a Alain, como esperando algo de él. Y el chico con rapidez dejo de fruncir el ceño para aparentar indiferencia.

Un nuevo puchero de la joven, y Alain trato de ignorar lo divertido que le parecía el rostro de Mairin así, pero no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa, que Steven noto muy bien.

"Tu manera de quererla es un poco extraña" 

Le dijo Steven días después de ese suceso, la joven estaba en el centro pokémon después de una batalla furtiva con algunos entrenadores.

Alain le miro frunciendo el ceño. Ni si quiera quiso contestarle.

"No me mires así, lo sabes, solo no lo quieres admitir" continuo el campeón.

"No sé de qué habla"

"Chespie ya está mejor” dijo Mairin acercándose a ambos que estaban muy serios "¿Paso algo?"

"Oh, nada Mairin" le resto importancia el campeon.

"Hay que irse" dijo Alain marchandoce del centro pokemon.

"¿Le paso algo?" Pregunto ella.

"Parece que le dije algo malo" le contesto el, la chica miro a Alain.

"No se preocupe, él tiene un buen corazón, así que de seguro lo olvidara".

Steven y Mairin siguieron caminando para alcanzar a Alain.

Como si no fuera suficiente para el joven entrenador, desde esa conversación con el campeón la joven estaba mucho más cercana a él. Tanto que habían veces que Alain no tenía idea de lo que hablaban y eso no le agradaba, mucho menos que internamente se dijera que sentía un cariño especial por Mairin.

Como si no fuera suficiente con esos pensamientos, su Charizard reafirmaba aquello con esas caras que solo él pone cuando quiere molestar a Alain. El colmo.

"Alain, Alain " dijo Mairin que comenzó a caminar cerca del nombrado, este le miro. La joven cruzo miradas unos segundos hasta que Alain Pregunto:

 "¿Que?"

"Nada" le contesto ella sonriendo y volvió a caminar junto a Steven, el cual tuvo que reprimir una risa.

El entrenador quedo desconcertado, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

En algún momento del viaje habían quedado en que esperarían en Portugal donde un helicóptero recogería a los chicos para llevarlos a Férrica.

"Alain " dijo la joven.

"¿Mm?" Contesto el nombrado sin tomar real interés.

"Si algo me pasara, ¿Estarías triste?" Pregunto con un tono de inocencia y tristeza, formándose un silencio entre ellos, y ella continuo, "si algo te pasara a ti yo..."

Pero fue interrumpida por una repentina muestra de cariño. La mano de Alain atrajo a Mairin cerca de su cuerpo, era casi un abrazo.

“yo no dejare que nada te pase" le contesto con voz firme. Ella no pudo mirarle, sus ojos se cristalizaron y afirmo su rostro en el costado del chico, guardándose cualquier comentario, estaba de más. Y por ahora solo quería sentir ese calor tan reconfortante que emanaba Alain siempre.

Al poco rato el holomisor del chico comenzó a sonar y él se retiró sorpresiva y bruscamente del lado de la joven para contestarlo. Mairin se asustó pero así era Alain normalmente, esquivo ante cualquier muestra de cariño, que más daba, no podía exigirle mucho al serio muchacho, al minuto volvió y con el rostro serio llamo a Mairin.

"Steven dice que nos espera en el helipuerto de la ciudad"

"Vale"

Contesto ella sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo. ¡Es que estaba feliz! No había nada que cambiara su sonrisa por ahora.

"Venga, que no tenemos mucho tiempo" le apresuro él y ella como siempre comenzó a correr para ir mas rápido pero sus pies volvieron a tropezar con la nada y ella por la maravillosa fuerza de gravedad se precipito al suelo.

Pero por esta vez no llego el impacto, sino que, un par de brazos la sostuvieron antes de tocar tierra.

"Mairin, ¿Estas bien?"

La nombrada abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz del chico tan cerca de ella. Y sentir como era rodeada por sus brazos hiso que un calor subiera a su rostro.

"S-si" respondió apenas, recuperando el aliento.

"Esto de tropezarte con la nada es un poco molesto" comento mientras ella se recomponía.

"¿Molesto?"

"Si, cada dos por tres caes y tropiezas, en malos momentos" continuo Alain, cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces, tratare de no caer tanto"

"Eso es imposible, tú te caes con la nada"

“Muy bien” sentenció ella mirándole con decisión “Me quedare cerca tuyo para que cuando me tropiece tú me atrapes" sonrió la joven dulcemente, tomando la mano de Alain.

“Espera un momento" trato de debatir el, pero la repentina llegada de Steven hiso que ella dejara de escucharle, cosa que molesto un poco al entrenador.

"Steven, ¿Ya nos vamos? “Pregunto la joven que estaba soltando la mano de Alain.

"Así es, el helicóptero llegara en un momento" respondió el campeón mirando disimuladamente como se deslizaba la mano de Mairin entre los dedos de Alain

"Que bien" exclamo ella soltando finalmente la mano de Alain para alzar sus brazos a modo de festejo.

En cuanto ella comenzó a avanzar el entrenador se puso a su lado tomándole la mano con fuerza. Mairin le miro un segundo luego, al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Alain procedió a soltar una suave risa seguida de un leve apretón de mano.

Steven giro su cabeza al no notar la presencia de Mairin cerca de él. Pero grata y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a ambos chicos tomados de las manos, por no decir que Mairin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Alain al parecer no podía mirar a ningún otro lado más que al suelo.

"Steven, Steven" chillo Mairin y le enseño su mano que era sostenido por el entrenador," A Alain no le gustan mis caídas, así que para no caerme me llevara de la mano" sonrió con dulzura ella.

Steven le sonrió de igual forma y miro a Alain con la ceja levemente elevada. El chico desvió la mirada en silencio, no podía creer lo que había hecho, casi inconsciente había movido su mano para sostener la de Mairin y para cuando se había dado cuenta ya era tarde, y no pretendía soltarle. Acaso habían sido ¿Celos?, imposible.

"Me parece una estupenda idea"

 Sonrió el campeón riendo internamente de la cara del entrenador, si algo había notado Steven era la buena relación que tenían ellos dos, y lo bien que llegaban a contrastas e influirse entre sí, aunque no sabía muy bien desde hace cuánto se conocían. Pero velaba porque uno de ellos diera el primer paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado la tercera parte, pronto el cuarto one-shot <3


	4. ¿Y si sonríes un poco?

¿Y si sonríes un poco? | Marissonshipping

 

El sol estaba _apestantemente_ radiante, sus rayos le molestaban, ¡Hoy no estaba de humor! Menos con todas esas caras sonrientes a su alrededor, sin duda estaban en sus _hermosos_ 15, donde todo parecía _miel sobre hojuelas_ , donde tus hormonas estaban disparadas de emociones y disfrutas tus días de escuela junto con tu amigos y amigas.

_¡Vaya estupidez!_

Pero él no mostrara completamente lo que pensaba, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, se había ocultado bajo una _máscara_ de seriedad y desinterés por lo ajeno, era mucho más _sencillo_ así. Se ahorraba problemas y conversaciones molestas.

A sus 17 años, todo lo que creía en sus 15 eran _estupideces_ de adolecente, y no es que fuese muy maduro ahora, solo un poco menos positivista, un poco menos alegre, un poco menos hiperactivo, más _realista_.

O en simples palabras: Un soberano amargado con la vida.

Y no tenía reparos en admitir que todo lo maravilloso que pudiera creer que le deparaba su futuro con su reducida mentalidad de niñato de 15 era la mentira más grande del mundo.

Pero si volvemos al sol que le molestaba con sus cálidos rayos y las felices sonrisas a su alrededor, podemos ver claramente como en su rostro se va ensombreciendo a medida que camina.

 _Miedo_ , pensó la pelirroja de ojos miel, que caminaba solo a unos pasos de su lado junto a sus amigas, ¿Se podía ser más amargado? Y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron repentinamente, la joven sonrió por inercia y amabilidad, pero él chitó la lengua, desviando la mirada para caminar más rápido a su salón.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos. Llamando la atención de sus amigas.

— ¿Te refieres al peli-azul con cara de “ _Te mataré_ ”? —Preguntó riendo un poco su amiga de cabello castaño y ojos azules zafiro.

—Solo le sonreí como saludo, no tenía por qué mirarme así— volvió a comentar ella.

—Mairin, —Dijo con tono de regaño— No te metas con ese tipo de chicos.

— ¿Meterme? Solo le sonreí, nada más—Se defendió la pelirroja.

—Además es mayor que tú—Sentenció su amiga, como si la verdad fuera suya.

— ¡Pero, si yo no hice nada! — Se quejó Mairin elevando las manos demostrando inocencia, La castaña comenzó a reír por la acción de su amiga a lo que ella le siguió. Aunque no sabía exactamente por qué reían.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las clases finalizaron rápidamente para alivio de muchos, incluso de los profesores que estaban ansiosos por ir a sus oficinas y rellenar papeles, ya saben, burocracia escolar. Pero Mairin no podía irse a su casa de inmediato, ella era voluntaria en la biblioteca, justamente hoy le tocaba buscar los libros usados por los maestros y llevarlos a su lugar correspondiente, la pila de libros de esta ocasión era considerablemente alta, 6 tomos completos sobre conceptos científicos, 3 libros de matemáticas aplicadas; 2 de algebra, 5 libros sobre literatura latinoamericana y su libro favorito: _Fahrenheit 451._

Mientras iba por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, apenas podía mirar por donde iba, sintió el griterío de un grupo de estudiantes, seguramente de primer año que corrían por los pasillos, ella rezó por que no pasasen muy cerca, pues tenía la manía de tropezar con la nada y hace algún tiempo que nada pasaba. Las risas y los empujones entre los alumnos se fueron acercando hasta que uno de ellos simplemente rozó el hombro de la chica.

Y esa fue su sentencia, sus pies se enredaron con el aire, y los pesados libros se remecieron sobre sus brazos, por poco cae, pero su equilibrio pudo con esa _extraña_ manía que tenía, los libros quedaron en su lugar y un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Escuchó detrás de ella.

Y su equilibrio la dejó, la grave voz masculina que apareció detrás de ella le provocó tal susto e impresión que separó sus brazos y todos los libros cayeron al suelo.

—No, no, no—Dijo fastidiada, ¡Por poco conseguía no tirarlos al suelo esta vez! Suspiro decepcionada.

— un solo “ _No_ ” bastaba—Gruño el dueño de la voz. Mairin volteó para disculparse pero quedó enmudecida al reconocer al chico.

— ¡El _amargado_! —Dijo sorprendida apuntándole con uno de sus dedos, recibiendo otro gruñido por parte del chico.

— ¿Disculpa? — alzó una ceja guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Ah… No, yo no quería, l-lo siento—Rio avergonzada Mairin— es que no sé tu nombre…

—Alain—Respondió secamente con la misma mirada seria de la mañana, aunque ligeramente suavizada.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Alain—Repitió ante la sorpresa de ella, _un poco lenta_ , pensó mirándola de abajo hacia arriba.

— ¡Ah!, A-Alain, un gusto—Saludo parpadeando, ¿No se supone que odiaba a todos? —Me llamo Mairin.

—Ya lo sé—Dijo el chico fijando su mirada en los libros que estaban aún en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo? —se sonrojo ligeramente, _¿Por qué le conocía?,_ fijo su mirada en la misma dirección que Alain dándose cuenta de que ¡Los libros aún estaban repartidos por el suelo! — ¡No!

Mairin se agachó a apilar nuevamente los libros de las clases, uno tras otro los arrimó hasta contarlos. Pero faltaba uno, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que el mismo libro se asomó frente a ella, siendo sostenido por Alain.

—Te estaba buscando—Dijo el chico con el semblante relajado y con una _ligera_ sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿A mí?, ¿Para qué? —Preguntó ella sintiendo nuevamente ese calor molesto en sus mejillas.

Alain volteó el libro mostrándole la portada, “ _Fahrenheit 451_ ” decía en letras rojizas, siendo de fondo unas llamas que ardían quemando un libro.

—Vine por este libro—Contesto simplemente.

—Debes pedirlo en biblioteca como todos los demás—Comentó Mairin tomándolo, pero él no soltó el libro. — ¿Puedes entregármelo?

—Está bien—el chico soltó el libro frunciendo el ceño. Mairin se extrañó por eso, apiló el libro junto a los otros y los cargó sobre sus brazos.

— Si me disculpas—Dijo ella comenzando a caminar, el chico se apartó para que avanzara tranquila. —Tengo que guardar estos libros.

Lo único que escuchó fueron los tacones bajos de sus zapatos escolares resonando contra el piso de baldosa de la escuela, no sentía que él la siguiera, miró de reojo hacia atrás y le vio muy cerca.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó de la impresión votando los libros al suelo nuevamente. — ¿No haces ruido al caminar o qué?

Alain le miro confundido, y se fijó en que los libros volvieron al suelo. Mairin dejó escapar un suspiro por su torpeza, se arrodilló sin más a apilar los libros nuevamente. Ni un segundo pasó hasta que detrás de ella escuchó una suave risa tratando de ser ocultada por algo, se giró levemente para ver quien osaba burlarse de ella. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era Alain quien con su mano cubría su boca acallando en vano su risa, movía los hombros de arriba hacia abajo, tenía cerrados sus ojos y estaba de lado.

_¿Él también reía? … No… Más bien… ¿Podía reír alguien de manera tan encantadora?_

—D-Deberías ayudarme, en vez de estarte burlando—Le regaño la joven frunciendo el ceño molesta más con lo que había pensado que con el chico, Alain dejo de reír para enfocar su mirada en la chica que permanecía en el suelo rodeada de libros, se arrodilló a su altura aun riendo levemente, ella era _divertida_.

—Lo siento—Le dijo sonriendo.

— Como sea—Se quejó ella mirando los libros para apilarlos, nuevamente los tomó en sus brazos para esta vez sí poder ir a dejarlos en la biblioteca como era su misión.

—Dejame ayudarte—Se ofreció el chico acercándose a ella.

—No gracias, puedo hacerlo sola—Dijo ella alejando los libros de sus manos.

—Claro, por eso caíste dos veces en el mismo pasillo—Le contestó el frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Eso fue tu culpa! —respondió Mairin haciendo un puchero, Alain levantó ambas manos y miró a otro lado, ella resopló para seguir caminando sola, giro su rostro percatándose de que no la seguía como antes y así era, él se había quedado en medio del pasillo con el mismo rostro serio y amargado de la mañana, sin diferencia alguna.

Genial, pensó Alain primera vez que era amable con otra persona en la escuela y conseguía solo que le gritasen, por eso los de primer y segundo año no le agradaban, eran solo adolecentes quinceañeros con esperanzas y sueños de fantasía. Aún miraba a la chica caminar con la pila de libros y en la cima el libro que quería leer por 5 vez en el año.

—Oye…—Escuchó decir de parte de ella que se giró levemente para mirarle a los ojos— ¿Y si sonríes un poco?

La suave y dulce voz de la chica al pronuncias aquello le penetró la mente…

_¿Sonreír?, ¿Él había sonreído hace poco? Es más ella le había hecho reír ¡Había reído!_

Los pasos resonaron nuevamente en el pasillo sacando a Alain de sus pensamientos, la cabellera ligeramente larga de la chica se mecía de lado a lado a medida que se alejaba con esa pila de libros. Una sonrisa minúscula se formó en el rostro de Alain, guardó su mano en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta, por esta vez tomaría el consejo de alguien más, aunque ese consejo fuera de parte de una chica de 15 años.

 


	5. Beso robado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairin esta cansada y, Alain lo quiera o no, ella va a dormir una siesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste, aquí tienen el beso que pedían(? okno xD  
> Cuando está dentro del universo del anime, es más complicado detallas romance y besos ni se diga, de todas formas espero que les guste.

Beso robado

— ¡Por favor Alain!—Se quejó Mairin caminando muy por detrás del nombrado.

Habían estado caminando por ese bosque por horas y ni rastro de algún centro pokémon cerca, o una casa de alguien, y el chico parecía no estar agotado de la caminata, claro el tenia las piernas más largas, dos de sus pasos eran cuatro de los de ella, ¡y ni si quiera iban al mismo ritmo! Mairin estaba cansada, y Chespy a su lado también, ¡querían descansar!

—Alain~—se volvió a quejar ella, arrastrando los pies y brazos.

—Cheees—Se quejó su pokémon caminando de igual manera.

El chico parecía ignorarlos, estaba muy concentrado y algo fastidiado como para escuchar quejidos del par que le perseguía.

— ¡No pienso dar ni un solo paso más!—Grito ella cayendo de rodillas agotada, a su lado Chespy se sentó a descansar, vio como el chico no se detenía en lo absoluto. — Alain tonto...

Miro hacia un lado del camino donde bajo un árbol había un terreno de hierba verde con pequeñas flores, le pareció el mejor lugar para descansar un rato, luego alcanzaría a Alain, después de todo, el camino era recto. Sin pensarlo dos veces gateo hasta la hierba para recostarse en ella y recobrar fuerzas.

—Ahh... que bien se siente—Suspiro ella estirándose en la hierba, Chespy se recostó cerca de las raíces sobresalientes del tronco echándose a dormir. —Tomare eso como un sí.

—Falta poco para la siguiente ciudad—escucho decir a Alain, levanto la vista un poco solo confirmando la presencia del chico que le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Hump!—se quejó ella cerrando sus ojos en rechazo.

—Mairin—dijo Alain pero el puchero de ella aumento.

—Estoy cansada—contesto simplemente.

Alain le miro unos segundos esperando que ella fuera algo condescendiente, pero la terquedad de una mujer puede más, ella ni se movió, ni abrió sus ojos, no tenía intenciones de levantarse pronto. Finalmente suspiro, se sentó en el pasto molesto, ella abrió sus ojos mirándole algo sorprendida.

— ¿Te rendiste?—pregunto solo para molestarle aún más.

—Podría simplemente marcharme sin ti—contesto cortante.

—Hazlo—le desafío ella sonriendo.

Él le miro algo enfadado, ella sonreía completamente convencida de que el chico no se iría. Se rindió, cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se acostó en la hierba, quedando en silencio.

La brisa tenue acaricio las copas de los arboles acompañando al relajado ambiente, Mairin había caído rendida ante el cansancio de la larga caminata, estaba completamente dormida. Alain por otra parte miraba el cielo despejado sobre él, no estaba cansado acostumbraba caminar mucho desde el inicio de su viaje, por tanto solo esperaba que ella recuperara las fuerzas y continuar. Miro hacia el lado donde dormía la joven, su rostro se veía muy _pacifico_ , _tranquilo_ y _relajado_ , cuando cerraba esa ruidosa boca que tenía podía verse muy _linda_.

Tomo una rama verde que crecía entre la hierba y se puso de lado, acerco la varilla hasta la mejilla de la chica y lo roso con cuidado.

Ella de inmediato se quejó cerrando los ojos más fuerte y movió ligeramente su rostro. Segundos después Alain repitió la acción esta vez más cerca de la nariz, provocando otro quejido de ella, además de que su mano se refregara la cara para seguir durmiendo. Volvió a hacerlo, mientras aguantaba una risa para no despertar a la chica, un estornudo salió de la boca de Mairin, se refregó el ojo izquierdo acurrucándose en la hierba como un Meowth.

Alain soltó una risa suave, ella definitivamente le hacía gracia, escucho la risa de Chespy y levanto la vista. La pokémon le miraba insinuante, apoyado aun en el árbol.

— _Ahh_ … — Emitió él quedando congelado.

— ¿ _Chesss_ ~? — cuestiono la pokémon tipo hierba elevando las cejas.

Alain _enterró_ la cara en el pasto fingiendo -en vano- estar dormido o algo por el estilo. Chespy elevó una ceja por esa acción tan… _estúpida_ , más viniendo de parte de él.

— Ches—Suspiro la pokémon, eso había sido completamente innecesario, camino hasta tocar la cabeza del muchacho con su pata y gruño para llamar su atención— ¡Ches!

Alain levantó la cabeza del pasto, en la punta de la nariz tenía algo de tierra y hierba aplastadas, miro a Chespy unos segundos antes de ver en ella una sonrisa burlona.

— No le digas— le ordenó frunciendo el ceño, la pokémon tipo hierva le miro confundida. ¿De qué forma le diría? Era un pokémon, no había forma. Asintió para tranquilizar al entrenador, pero no comprendió del todo la petición.

Volvió a su tronco a dormir por fin, él muchacho se encargaría de vigilar a Mairin, después de todo ella solía moverse mucho cuando dormía.

Los ronquidos de la tipo hierba relajaron los músculos de Alain. ¿Había estado riendo como idiota mientras miraba la cara de Mairin? ¡Pero qué demonios tenía en la cabeza!

Volvió a mirar a la razón de tener tierra en la nariz, ella dormía tranquilamente en el pasto sin sospechar nada de lo que había pasado. Tomo la rama que antes se le había caído por el susto y lo acercó a su nariz, Mairin volvió a quejarse apartando la rama de ella, abrió un poco los ojos buscando al responsable que desde hace un buen rato no la dejaba dormir.

Alain cerró los ojos de inmediato fingiendo estar dormido. Al minuto sintió como un peso extra se quedaba en su brazo derecho, un suspiro seguido de un pequeño respingo con la nariz, soltando aire de paz.

Volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con que ella, la misma chica que había provocado esa risa idiota en él antes, ahora se encontraba durmiendo en su brazo.

De la impresión podría haberse movido bruscamente pero, ella estaba tan tranquila y cómoda ahí que, sólo le miro, las largas y delgadas pestañas, su piel tan rosada, la tranquilidad que emanaba y ese calor acogedor que emitía. Largos y extraños minutos para Alain que casi hipnotizado miraba a la chica, sin poder explicar mucho de lo que pasaba por su mente, ni mucho menos lo que su cuerpo comenzó a hacer después de un rato.

A sólo centímetros de su rostro, sentía su respiración relajada y somnolienta, sentía su presencia.

_¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Pero la pregunta no logró una respuesta inmediata, pues antes de terminar de pensarla él ya estaba cerrando sus ojos, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Lo primero que pensó ante el contacto fue _extraño_ , _suave_ , _ligero_ pero un poco áspero y torpe de su parte, en cuanto se separó de ella y la miró al rostro sintió como lento pero seguro sus mejillas se sentían tibias

¿Un sonrojo?, ¿de verdad se había sonrojado? Bueno en primer lugar debía preguntarse una cosa: ¡Qué demonios acababa de hacer!, ¡acaso estaba idiota!, ¿y si alguien les veía?

No es como si pudieran interpretar algo que no es, por que fue eso, un beso, corto, tierno y superficial, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el pasto mirando al cielo, tapo su boca con su mano libre y tratando de borrar ese calor irritante de su cara, por mucho que se gritara por esa acción no se sentía _realmente_ como un error, es más, sentía que podía volver a hacerlo, claro si la situación…

¡Muy bien, para ahí tu rapidash! Ya estaba pensando tonterías de nuevo, todo por culpa de ella.

Miro hacia un lado donde ella dormía, sin enterarse de nada. Y siguió mirándola, recordando esa sensación al darle ese corto y casto beso, poco a poco fue ganándole el sueño, poco a poco miró más borroso el rostro de Mairin, pero seguía sonriendo.

 _Dulce_.

………………………………………………

— ¡Alain!

Y ese simple grito hiso que se sentara del susto, miro hacia todos lados hasta que sus ojos frenaron en el peso extra que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Más bien un par de cuerpos.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludo fresca y despierta Mairin que estaba sentada en el regado del chico y entre sus brazos Chespy que seguía dormida.

— Son más de las doce, seguramente son las tres de la tarde— regaño él, sin poder evitar pensar, ¡qué hace esa chiquilla revoltosa sobre él!

— ¡Son las cinco de la tarde! —Rio ella dejando a Chespy dentro de su pokéball para que siguiera descansando, luego miró hacia el chico que fruncía el ceño notoriamente— ¿Despertaste de malas?

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de Alain, se acomodó mejor sobre el pasto y miro directo a los ojos de ella con algo de fastidio.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — Dijo al fin, ella sonrió al instante seguido de una risa juguetona, se levantó del regazo de Alain.

Al parecer estaba más contenta que de costumbre, reía y sonreía sin parar, como si _algo_ muy bueno le hubiese pasado. ¿Podría ser que ella estaba despierta cuando…?

¡NO!, ¡no podía ser eso posible! Estaba seguro que ella dormía en ese momento, ¿cierto? Aunque ella había abierto los ojos, se había movido y acomodado sobre su brazo, que por cierto aun sentía medio dormido.

— ¡Vamos! — Le apresuró ella moviendo sus brazos de manera exagerada ya en el camino. El chico se levantó del suelo hasta llegar a su lado.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, Mairin miraba el paisaje tarareando una canción pegajosa que él desconocía.

No podía apartar de su mente la pequeña posibilidad de que ella estuviera despierta en ese momento, eso explicaría su alegría. Pero Mairin siempre era así de alegre, por tanto no tenía que ser necesariamente esa la razón.

¿Estaba pensando de más?

— Alain, ¿dormiste bien? — Preguntó con suma inocencia mientras caminaba de espalda.

— Supongo— Respondió sin comprender mucho, la joven solo sonrió y volvió a caminar derecho.

¿Realmente estaba dormida en ese momento?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Mairin estaba despierta o no?... Se los dejo a su imaginación.


	6. Modo automático - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un drabble pos Acto IV de Strongest Mega Evolution sobre lo que, según yo, pasó con Mairin.

**[Drabble] Modo automático.**

El pitido volvía a sonar igual que hace unos segundos, acompasado, confirmando que Chespy aún seguía con vida y fuera de peligro pero a la vez le dejaba un frió en su cuerpo.

La culpa la estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

Parpadeo un poco, fijo si mirada en el cuerpo brillante de su pokémon, conectado a maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, su expresión era complicada de descifrar, no podía decir con claridad si estaba afligido, pero tampoco era una de tranquilidad, no era dolor, no era paz.

No era nada.

La puerta fue abierta irrumpiendo en el silencio, pero no en la conciencia de ella.

— Hey, Mairin… — Habló Steven casi en un susurro, preparó su mejor sonrisa, pero ella apenas si notó su presencia.

Mairin estaba sentada en una silla acolchada, con la espalda curvada hacia adelante, una manta estaba sobre sus piernas, a solo centímetros de la cama, solo miraba al vació, y en su mente el pitido de la maquina acallaba su culpa.

— ¿Has comido algo? —Volvió a preguntar esta vez tocando el hombro de la joven, — ¿Me escuchas?

Un murmullo alcanzó a escuchar proveniente de la joven, se acercó a ella para poder oír algo de sus susurros.

— Lo siento… Chespy… Alain… Lo… lo siento… por ser una…

— ¡Mairin! —Le regaño Steven agitando su hombro con su mano, la mirada de ella viajo hasta su rostro.

No había brillo en ellos, no había emoción, carecía de vida.

El pitido continuo acompasado, pausado, lento e inerte, Steven soltó el hombro de ella, escuchando ese sonido mecánico y los murmullos de la entristecida Mairin a lo lejos, su cuerpo seguía en aquella posición, la manta se había resbalado de sus piernas.

— ¿Está…?

— En moto automático— Respondió Lyssandre detrás del campeón de Hoenn. Este se volteó asustado por Mairin.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— es como un estado de shock pero ella no está consiente, está sumida en su tristeza y culpa, déjala sola, no hay manera de que te responda algo— El Sr. Lyssandre abrió la puerta para que el campeón saliera junto a él.

En el pasillo ambos hombres caminaron en silencio, Steven preocupado por el estado de Mairin y Chespy, Lyssandre tenía cosas más grandes en mente.

— No entiendo por qué Alain no ha venido a verla— Reclamó el campeón frunciendo el ceño.

— Trabajo, está muy ocupado, y debe cumplir con eso, salió lo antes posible para terminarlo antes— La sonrisa relajando del hombre le calmó, y por momentos esa respuesta acalló sus reclamos.

El pitido seguía, agravando su culpa y su preocupación.

— Lo siento… Chespy… Alain…


	7. ¿Quién es él? (One-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera impresión es importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a actualizar más seguido esta parte, lo prometo.

**¿Quién es él?**

_Marissonshipping | Alain x Mairin | Allan x Manon | Strongest Mega Evolution_

 

Su viaje había comenzado hace unas semanas, y a pesar de ese corto tiempo había logrado tal conexión con su pokémon inicial que hasta parecían conocerse desde siempre, ¿Cuántos entrenadores podían decir eso? No muchos de los que ella conociera, aunque no conocía a muchos.

¿Estaba divagando?

— _¡Ches!_ —Gruño aquella pokémon tipo hierba que viajaba a su lado atenta a cualquier cosa que le pasase, sobre todo a alguien como _ella_.

Y es que la pobre entrenadora siempre estaba en las nubes, y como siempre estaba en las nubes nunca se fijaba por donde iba, y como nunca se fijaba por donde iba, tropezaba.

— Gracias Chespy— Agradeció al notar la roca sobre saliente en el camino. La rodeo con cuidado pues una caída después de una advertencia como esa podía catalogarse como _estúpido_.

Y ella no era eso.

El suave y refrescante sonido de un río cercano atrajo su atención, Chespy se adelantó de inmediato, llevaban un rato caminando a través del bosque y necesitaban agua, además de que ese rio significaba cercanía hacia la siguiente ruta.

Roca a roca Chespy brincó sin problema adelantándose un par de pasos de su entrenadora, la cual con cuidado saltaba una a una para no caer, se podría decir que llevaba una _racha_ de no-caídas, y pretendía conservarlas por lo menos el resto del día.

Un estruendo azotó las cercanías por donde caminaban, el desequilibrio de ella hiso efecto al segundo, resbalando en una roca y precipitándose hacia el rio, empapándose gran parte de su ropa.

— ¿ _Ches_? —Gruño su compañera, acercándose a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el rio.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto ella mirando hacia el camino sorprendido, ¿una explosión?, ¿una batalla?, ¿un accidente?

Una segunda explosión provocó una onda expansiva que volvió a empujar a la joven de espaldas al agua. Chespy sorprendida de igual manera comenzó a percibir de donde venía aquel _boom._

 — ¡Chess! —Gruño dando un salto hacia el camino terminando de cruzar el rio— ¡Chesp, cheees!

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto ella levantándose del lecho del rio, empapada siguió con su mirada a su pokémon que le pedía a gritos que le siguiera y averiguar de dónde venía aquello.

— ¡Chespy! —Gruño de nuevo avanzando para apresurar a la joven.

— ¿Qué? —Insistió comenzando a perseguirla pero un paso en falso hiso que cayera de cara al agua empapándose el rostro completo.

Chespy regreso sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con el rostro de su entrenadora bajo el agua y sacando burbujas agotando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

— Chess— Gruño cansada, mirando como la joven sacaba su rostro del agua completamente empapado.

La costumbre de caerse no se le acabaría con nada, ella entre risas se paró del rio saliendo por fin del agua, un ruido de golpes atrajo de nuevo la atención de ambas, se miraron unos segundos antes de empezar a correr para descubrir aquella onda expansiva de lo que fuera que fuese eso.

Asomaron el rostro entre unos arbustos cercanos, y se encontraron con una increíble escena de batalla.

— ¿Qué son esos pokémon?

¡Una batalla!, pero había algo extraño, ¿aquel era un Absol? Pero tenía alas y su cuerno era raro, ¿un Charizard?, pero su cuerpo es negro y tiene flamas azules, ¿una nueva evolución?, no podía ser ese el caso para Charizard, aunque no estaba muy segura.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

— ¡No entiendo nada! —Exclamó confundida por todo eso.

La batalla continuaba, muy intensa, los ataque de ambos arrogaban ondas expansivas de energía exageradas, azotando las copas de los árboles y arbustos cercanos sacándoles hojas y ramas por la fuerza.

Absol había saltado para lanzar un ataque que ella no logró a escuchar por el aire que azotaba sus oídos, pero el Charizard negro contraatacó con _algo_ de fuego rechazando el ataque por completo.

Lo que hiso que Absol quedara muy herido y cansado, unos segundos bastaron para que el pokémon cayera derrotado, ¿perdiendo así su nueva forma?, ¿acaso no era una evolución?

— ¡Absol! —Grito preocupada la entrenadora.

El chico que luchaba con el Charizard de flamas azules se acercó a su pokémon para felicitarlo por la victoria. Un gruñido por parte del pokémon y ¡¿también se des-transformo?!

Una corta charla entre entrenadores que no logró escuchar pues aun zumbaba algo en sus oídos por el agua y las explosiones. Pero la indiferencia en el rostro del chico le causo curiosidad.

Había ganado la batalla ¿no?, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba sonriendo? El bichito de la curiosidad le atacó, quería saber sobre esa nueva forma de Charizard, quería saber sobre esa actitud tan extraña ante una victoria. Miró a su Chespy y ella le devolvió la mirada, unos instantes después estaban corriendo en dirección al entrenador para preguntarle ¡Lo que sea! Pero _necesitaba_ saber sobre él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este pequeña muestra~


	8. El "pero" de Alan (Drabble)

**Drabble – El “ _pero_ ” de Alan **

_Marissonshipping | Alan x Manon | Alain x Mairin_

Por mucho que aparentara que no le importaba la verdad es que esa chiquilla hacía notar mucho su presencia, hablaba mucho, preguntaba cosas, se reía. No se quedaba quieta con nada.

¡Ah sí!, solía tropezar de vez en cuando, otro detalle que no pasaba desapercibido.

¿Molesto? Si bastante, pero por mucho que la ignorará ella seguía ahí, como un Growlithe al que le diste comida y te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Era malo comparar a la joven con un Growlithe? Aunque otra metáfora no se le ocurría y de cierta manera tenía gracia.

Pero, al girar la vista hacia ella y ver que reía con cada cosa, que conversaba tan amenamente con su Chespy, que sin importar cuantas veces su rostro tocara el suelo ella, con una sonrisa impecable se levantaba, tranquilizaba a Chespy y le miraba a él…

Puede que en el fondo no sea tan malo viajar con Manon, siempre y cuando ella siguiera así, sonriendo sin importa qué.


	9. ¿Podías encariñarte con alguien en tan poco tiempo? | One-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vueltooo! y con más historias, me tomé una pausa por que una escritora que admito me dijo que tenía que tomármelo con calma, no había prisa por -literalmente- llenar la red con historias Marissonshipping, y pude darle una releída a varias de las historias que tengo de ellos ¡Por eso se me vinieron más ideas! no puedo parar el frenesí que tengo al escribir sobre ellos.

**¿Podías encariñarte con alguien en tan poco tiempo?**

_Marissonshipping | Alain x Mairin | Allan x Manon_

¿Podías encariñarte con alguien en tan poco tiempo?

Oh, _demonios_.

Esa pregunta te la habías hecho hace un tiempo atrás, cuando te diste cuenta que mirabas a Mairin mientras ella jugueteaba con Chespy y Bébé. La mirabas más de lo que te gustaría admitir. No había otra palabra en tu cabeza que describiera mejor a esa _niña_ más que una: _molestia_ , sin embargo, ahí estas ahora, mirando como ella se ríe junto a sus pokémon.

Este sería un buen momento para darte un palmetazo mental por estar pensando estupideces de una torpe entrometida como ella. Pero sería mejor dejar de mirarla, ¿no?

Si tan solo pudieras hacer caso a ese pensamiento, es sencillo, cierra los ojos o bien, mira hacia otro lado. Y en un estúpido intento por hacer lo que tu mente razonable te dice a gritos una risa suave que proviene de " _ese problema de allá_ " hace que no pueda voltear a otro lado.

¡Podría explotar algo detrás de ti y no le sacarías los ojos de encima! Bueno tal vez decir eso es exagerado, tan exagerado como que no puedas dejar de mirarla.

¿Y sí ella nota que la miras tanto? Puede pensar muy mal de ti. Oh, a quien engañas, ella ni cuenta se daría, tiene la cabeza en otra parte.

-Alain.

 _Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!_ Ya se dio cuenta, mira hacia otro lado, ¡hazlo! ¿Podrías no ponerte tan rígido? Es patético.

 _¡Ah!_ Otro consejo: ¡Respóndele _, idiota_!

\- ¿Qué?

Pareces tranquilo, buen intento, ella no lo notó, seguramente...

-Tengo hambre.

 _Típico de ella_ , tan sencilla que no comprendes qué demonios es tan interesante o atrayente en tan poca cosa.

-El centro pokémon queda a un poco más de camino.

-Pero tengo hambre ahora.

¡Una bella vena hinchada ha florecido en tu cien!

-Si caminamos rápido, comeremos más rápido.

Eso, con calma, por qué no es que estés enfadado por lo caprichosa que pueda ser a _veces_ , sino por la simple razón - _si a eso se le puede considerar razonable_ \- de que ¡No entiendes qué vez en ella!

Maldecir de nuevo no estaría bien, pero las ganas no te faltan.

\- ¿Por qué no cocinas algo tú? -Sonríe inocente, pero con ese tipo de sonrisa manipuladora propio de una niña.

-Mairin-haces una pausa para medir bien tu tono de voz- el centro pokémon está cerca, parate e iremos a comer allá.

A eso se le llama calma, al pararte notas como ella te sigue y detrás de ella sus pokémon. Pero al segundo tu brazo se siente más pesado, miras hacia ese lado y ¡Sorpresa!

\- ¿Qué haces? -La cuestionas y agitas un poco tu brazo para que te suelte, caminar así no es práctico ni cómodo, menos para tus pensamientos en este mismo instante.

_¿Cuándo subió la temperatura por aquí?_

-No lo sé. - _¿Así nada más? ¿Se le dio hacerlo y ya? ¡Eso no tenía ni pu...!_ -Sólo quise hacerlo, ¿te molesta?

-No.

-Bien. -  _Debe ser culpa del sol_ , te dices como si eso explicara ese calor que te vino de pronto. Vaya mentira más grande. ¿Por qué le tomaste cariño a esa niña?, ¿qué hiso ella en ti?

\- ¡Vaya! De verdad que el centro pokémon estaba cerca- Mairin se adelanta un poco soltando gradualmente tu brazo para ver mejor el techo del edificio.

Sientes como sus brazos te sueltan y por último, sientes su mano rosar la tuya y alejarse de ti. La sostienes, presionas su palma con tus dedos evitando que siga corriendo. Ella voltea a verte con un signo de interrogación en su rostro, mira su mano que es aprisionada por la tuya.

¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo?

\- ¿Alain?

-Ten cuidado. - ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió decir? ¿Enserio?

Ella apretó tu mano con la suya mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. Jaló de su trazo para que avanzaras junto a ella y te dejaste llevar.

¿Podías encariñarte con alguien en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez. Pero, no era el tiempo que pasaran juntos, sino los detalles que ella añadía a tu viaje los que hicieron especial su compañía. Aunque no lo fueras a decir en voz alta nunca, o admitir tan claramente aquello.


	10. Before your smile | Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora tenía algo que proteger, a ella.

**Before your** _ **smile**_  
 **(Antes de tu** _ **sonrisa**_ )

Había terminado de enviar el informe a su jefe de la última batalla contra una mega evolución. En pocos minutos él le respondería para ver sus conclusiones junto a algo más de información sobre entrenadores y en efecto, cinco minutos después su jefe le estaba llamando.

—Alain, con el informe que te envié todo está en orden...

—Muchas gracias.

 _Antes_ , esto sería todo lo que tendría que hablar con él, _antes_ se centraba sólo en sus batallas y las que tendría a futuro en la próxima ciudad que visitara o alguna mega-piedra que estuviera cerca de su posición, pero... Las cosas tienen un enfoque diferente ahora.

—Presidente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo sigue Mairin y Chespy?

La pausa de Lyssandre fue más prolongada de lo normal, estaba sorprendido aunque su rostro solo se viera su típico fruncimiento del ceño un poco más marcado de lo normal, se había tomado su tiempo para pensar lo que diría como si recordase algo antes de contestar.

—Sin cambios. —Soltó al fin, fijándose con mucho cuidado en las facciones del chico. —Ni en Mairin ni Chespy.

—Entiendo—Su tono se volvió algo seco y desanimado, pero al segundo un aire de determinación afloró de algún lado —Me apresuraré.

Cortó la llamada después de eso, se quedó mirando unos segundos el holomisor mientras apretaba sus dedos contra el aparato. Sin cambios en ella desde que se marchó, eso quiere decir que Chespy no demostraba mejora desde hace semanas por lo tanto ella... ¿Ella seguiría llorando?

— _Seguiré luchando,_ —Pensó mientras guardaba el holomisor en su bolsillo— _Hasta que Chespy despierte y Mairin recupere su sonrisa_.

Su sombra se extendía por la luz del atardecer que se colaba por los ventanales del edificio, el piso a cuadros que le rodeaba le trajo un nítido recuerdo de hace un tiempo atrás.

 _Antes_... le hubiera gustado recordarla como la última discusión que tuvo con ella pero la realidad no podía ser más diferente.

Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados para sacarse la voz triste de Mairin de la mente. No era el momento de estarse lamentando por esas cosas, ya habían pasado... Pero a su mente le gustaba recordarle como se había dado cuenta que ver a esa " _torpe chiquilla_ " sonreír a su lado se había vuelto tan importante _ahora_.

_Por fin había ganado las 10 batallas contra las mega-evoluciones, había demostrado no solo ante su jefe sino que también ante una integrante de la Elite Four de Kalos y ¡La había vencido! Por fin lo había conseguido._

_Las felicitaciones de su jefe fueron inmediatas un breve discurso sobre los lazos pokémon-entrenador que Alain comprendió gracias a todo ese entrenamiento junto a Charizard, Pero –como siempre en estos casos, cuando vez tu meta tan cerca, aparece algo que lo aleja de ti- había ocurrido un problema, y no era cualquier problema, algo le había pasado a Mairin._

_Él y el presidente habían ido lo más rápido posible hacia el consultorio de las instalaciones, Lyssandre fue el primero que se acercó para presentarse y ser informado de la situación. El profesor Ciprés se presentó de igual manera. Lyssandre había ofrecido toda su ayuda para el pokémon dirigiéndose solo al profesor y a Steven, pero su oración quedó a medias cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso de Mairin._

_—Chespy... Estará bien ¿verdad?—No sabía si era el miedo o la frustración o incluso la culpa lo que le hacía temblar de aquella manera. Pero las lágrimas eran de tristeza, de eso estaba seguro—Despertará, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí, dejalo en nuestras manos. —Lyssandre puso su mano en el hombro de ella para reconfortarla un poco._

_Pero su llanto sólo aumentó, se volvieron gemidos de dolor y desesperación, no podía siquiera articular palabras coherentes, solo el volumen de su tristeza aumentando a medida que sus temblores se volvían frenéticos._

_Todos ahí la miraban, sin saber qué decir para consolarla._

Cualquier cosa que dijeran sería inútil de todas formas, ella no sentiría consuelo a menos que Chespy despertara. La única manera en que ese pokémon despertara era capturar a ese pokémon que había escapado de las instalaciones y el único que se encargaría de eso sería Alain.

_— ¡Yo lo haré! —Gritó a su jefe una vez este le explico la posible cura para el pokémon— Quiero recuperar la sonrisa de Mairin._

No volvería a verla de esa manera, ni en su mente ni cuando se reencontraran. Por qué no solo se hacía fuerte por la promesa a su jefe, de hecho la razón que ahora era el motor de su determinación había tomado forma, la forma menos esperada y que nunca se le habría podido cruzar por la mente _antes_ , aquella sonrisa que Mairin siempre tenía en su rostro.

Por qué esa sonrisa había marcado un _antes_ y un después en él. Sin que lo notara, sin que reflexionara mucho sobre eso, ¿era necesario hacerlo? No para Alain, no ahora, no hasta que la recuperara, no hasta que la viera feliz, sonriendo junto a él.

Ya no era el mismo de _antes_ , ahora tenía algo que proteger, a _ella._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final de esta colección, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en otras historias ;)


End file.
